The present invention relates to a method for establishing a program and time of a remote controller (i.e., a ("remocon"), particularly to a method in which the program and time of the remocon are established, being seen by the attached liquid crystal display (LCD), and the established program and time are sent to the original VTR set, thereby establishing those of the VTR set.
In the past, in order to establish the program and time of the VTR with remocon, first the VTR set is turned on, and the user must establish the program and time of the VTR, watching display-characters on the screen, or operate manually the key of the VTR set.
Thus, the direct operation of the key is inconvenient and it is not found that the program and time are correctly established.
Also, in the prior method the program and time are established by watching on-screen characters, at first, the VTR set should be turned on, and the operation by remote control is therefore inconvenient.